


Bonfires and Zima Don't Mix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Annealed [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonfires, Drinking, F/F, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They both know that Zimas are slightly fancy, but still fundamentally beer in and of themselves.





	Bonfires and Zima Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> Date Written: 28 January 2018  
> Word Count: 1947  
> Recipients: [](http://twitter.com/trinaadeckers)[**trinaadeckers**](http://twitter.com/trinaadeckers) & [](http://twitter.com/ussjellyfish)[](http://twitter.com/ussjellyfish)**ussjellyfish**  
>  Prompt: Drunk shenanigans at the beach bonfire [via [ this thread](https://twitter.com/trinaadeckers/status/957685071812624387)]  
> Summary: They both know that Zimas are slightly fancy, but still fundamentally beer in and of themselves.  
> Spoilers: Complete canon AU, from the pilot forward, so just consider everything up for grabs, okay?  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Annealed  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this is all Carissa & Opal's faults, so you can blame them. Though I must apologize that the drunken shenanigans didn't get quite as "shenanigan-y" as expected. I blame the Zima, okay? LOL That said, I'm happy to be back in this little verse of mine, especially because it's probably the furthest back in time that I've done, outside of the original fic that birthed it.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** , but any remaining errors are totally down to my stubborn pride…

"Hey, dragon lady!"

Regina looks up to see the surly dwarf stumbling his way over to the log on which she and Mal are cozily wrapped in a blanket. She doesn't want him to interrupt this quiet moment between them, doesn't want these idiots in this town to come anywhere near her with anything but fearful deference in their hearts. But she's learning slowly that this particular wish is most assuredly _not_ a horse she can ride. Regina would much rather they be at home, either of their homes, but she knows how much Mal gets out of interacting with others. It has fueled her forge more times than Regina can count in the last ten years.

"What, brownie?"

She very nearly laughs out loud at the scowl on his face, but just barely manages to contain it. There's no love lost between her and any of Snow's loyal followers, but she does her best to keep those thoughts and feelings private for Mal's sake. Her lover is cursed -- and she doesn't ever want to unpack that particular baggage because of how dirty it makes her feel to be in this relationship sometimes -- and doesn't have any of that prior knowledge that would sour this strange friendship she's created with this dwarf.

"Look, sister…"

Mal rolls her eyes and waves him over with a pat of the log beside her. "C'mere and sit down. My neck hurts and I don't wanna have to look up at you." She blinks then and laughs. "Wow! Bet you never get people saying that to you, huh?"

"You're a real laugh riot, sister," he grumbles, but Regina can see the hint of a smirk beneath all of that bushy hair covering his face. He settles next to her and tips his hat to Regina. "Evening, Madam Mayor. Kinda surprised to see you here."

"Yes, that seems to be a rather recurrent comment this evening." She doesn't mean to sound quite so snippy, not really. She hasn't gotten nearly the satisfaction out of this curse as she's meant to. But she got Mal in the process, even if it's not the way she expected. She'd do anything for Mal, especially because of what she'd intended for the dragon during the curse. Guilt is a hard pill to swallow, repeatedly crawling back up to close off her throat until she prays for death to end the pain.

"I told you, Leroy," Mal says, pulling her from another panic attack. "I know how to talk politician better than you. I know exactly what to say to persuade her to believe this is not only a good idea, but her idea to come."

"You _do_ remember that I'm sitting right here, don't you, Mal?"

The bright smile she flashes as she turns to gaze at Regina is devastating in its beauty. Mal has always been achingly beautiful, from the first moment Regina met her, but something about this cursed persona of hers makes it even more obvious. Mal is wearing her trademark wife beater and overalls with an opened plaid shirt in greens and purples loosely tucked in. The shirt only came into play once the sun started setting; the wind coming in off the water is chilly, even for one who doesn't remember she has the internal fire of a dragon. The wild riot of her mane is partially tamed into a nicer version of the sloppy bun she wears when working in her studio, but the ends still wave about in the breeze. Regina is far too tempted to bury her hands in it, but that's not something they do in public. And now, the mischief and love in Mal's eyes call to her until she's nearly beside herself to break said rule to kiss her.

"Of course, I do, ki-- Regina." She's quick to cover the slip, but Regina can see Leroy's eyebrows life in curiosity. Mal will pay dearly if that gets around. "But you know I'm right."

"Don't mind me over here," Leroy mutters, just loud enough for Regina to hear. "I can watch this all day."

Regina's hand curls into a tight fist, the urge to incinerate him burning in her veins. Before she can do anything, Mal's warm fingers wrap around her fist, thumb caressing the heel of her hand. Her touch always soothes Regina, except when it's intended to arouse, which this certainly isn't. She closes her eyes and counts to ten, relaxing her fist under Mal's touch before she can meet her gaze again and murmur, "Thank you."

"That's better." Even Mal's voice has softened. She squeezes Regina's hand before turning back to face Leroy. "Okay, brownie, you owe me a beer."

"For what?"

"For…" She pauses a moment, tapping a finger against her lips. "For making the log rock when you sat down, that's what for. Go get me a beer and grab one of those Zimas for Regina."

"Mal, I--"

"Shush, you. This is supposed to be fun and I know you hate beer, but there's none of your fancy ass wine or cider, so you're getting a Zima."

They both know that Zimas are slightly fancy, but still fundamentally beer in and of themselves. Since it gets Leroy to his feet and lumbering away, Regina doesn't care to fight the point. She smiles as Mal glances around before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You still doing okay, kitten?"

"I'd be happier if we were sitting in front of the fire in my den, but I'm okay."

"You sure? I know this isn't your thing and we've probably stayed longer than you wanted to."

Regina shakes her head. "You're having fun, and I don't want to ruin that for you. We don't do nearly enough things that you like, so I can handle a little more of this for you."

Resting her forehead against Regina's, Mal smiles and strokes her cheek. "Thank you, kitten. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

*****

The nearly full moon grows higher in the night sky, briefly obscured by filmy clouds scudding by on their way to other destinations. The bonfire blazes hot and high, and Regina finds herself grateful for the heat it's throwing off. She should know better than to be unprepared for a date with Mal. It's not the first time in the past decade that she's wished for her magic again, and she doubts it'll be the last. So she simply snuggles closer into Mal's side and sips at her Zima. After the first two, she no longer hated the taste; now she's able to drink them without paying attention. She's not sure how many she's had, only that Mal and that damned dwarf have made sure to keep a bottle in her hand at all times. Well, except for when they tried to get her to play beach volleyball. That lasted until she broke a nail close enough to the quick to bleed. She'd encouraged Mal to keep playing, knowing her lover was enjoying herself.

"Hey," Mal whispers in her ear, the warmth of her breath sending a shiver down Regina's spine. "You doing okay?"

Regina smiles lazily at her, Mal's image blurring briefly into some sort of impressionist painting for several seconds before sharpening up again. It makes her giggle softly and reach out to pat Mal's cheek. "Little cold, but m'okay." The sound of the waves hitting the shore pulls her attention. "Let's go swimming."

"No, kitten, not tonight. It's too dark and yo--"

"Is a full moon, Mal! Lotsa light!"

Mal chuckles softly and pulls Regina's head back down on her shoulder. "Let's just warm up a little first, then we'll see if want to swim later, okay?"

"Chicken!"

Regina knows, even in her current state, that she's playing with fire to taunt her lover so, but doesn't seem to care. She's finally starting to enjoy this damned bonfire. Mal tenses next to her for a few seconds, then tilts her head back to finish her beer and toss the bottle at Leroy.

"Brownie, m'boy, make sure that's a fresh one when I get back, okay? And maybe a couple of the blankets I know you keep in that truck of yours?"

"You got it, sister! Don't let her drown."

He laughs darkly, and Regina has to wonder what that means, but doesn't care as Mal sets her Zima aside and helps her stand up. She shivers a bit as the blanket and Mal's solid warmth are gone.

"Still want to do this, kitten?" Mal murmurs in her ear as they stand there.

Regina nods and smiles up at Mal, reaching for the belt on her jeans. "We should go skinny-dipping, like we used to in the river. Don't you remember that? You were always so beautiful after you'd shift. I wish you could do that again."

Mal frowns briefly, then shakes her head and chuckles, a hand on hers. "Okay, that's enough of that, kitten. You've definitely had one too many." She kneels down to cuff up the legs of Regina's jeans, then ease her shoes and socks from her feet. "Okay, just let me get my boots and socks off, then we'll go dip our toes in."

"No, Mal, I want to go swimming!"

"Toes first to see if it's cold or not, then we'll consider swimming, okay?"

Regina pouts and shrugs, but happily takes Mal's hand as they start walking toward the water. "The moon looks so pretty reflecting off the water. It's like the firelight in your eyes sometimes."

The sand grows colder under her bare feet as they get closer to the surf, and she giggles. A wave comes further up the beach, just reaching her bare feet, and she shrieks at how cold it is. Mal laughs and squeezes her hand, tugging her closer to the water.

"Come on, kitten, you wanted this. Let's go out a little further."

She wants to fight, to go back to the warmth of the fire, but the alcohol in her system and Mal's gently teasing voice urge her forward. She lets out another noise as the waves cover more of her feet and up to her ankles. She loses feeling in her feet, but keeps walking forward with Mal, eyes on the moon above them, until a larger than expected wave hits and drenches her to the knees. She wobbles on her feet until Mal's body is steady and warm behind her.

"I've got you, kitten. It's okay."

The cold water finally starts to take the edge off of her inebriation, and Regina flushes hotly as she realizes what she said to Mal earlier. And what else she could have revealed. She vows to never be conned into one of these public events, and especially not to drink at them if she is. Regina shivers and grips Mal's arms around her waist. "I don't want to go swimming anymore, Mal."

"I know you don't," she replies with a soft chuckle, cheek against Regina's hair. "Are you ready to go home? These wet jeans aren't going to keep you very warm, even with the bonfire." Regina nods and shivers again. "Okay, let's back up out of the water carefully. Just trust me."

"Always, darling."

"And when we get back to your house, we'll use that sinfully decadent tub of yours to warm up. How's that sound?"

"You'll stay tonight, right?" Regina hates that her voice has that quiver of fear in it, but she doesn't want her mistake to ruin this relationship. She _needs_ Mal to stay sane against the monotony of this damned curse.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


End file.
